


Dickpic

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Intentional out of character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Зарисовка на тему того, что даже взрослые ответственные люди иногда валяют дурака.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo, Hallena Devis & Gilad Pellaeon
Kudos: 15





	Dickpic

Согласно распространенной присказке, хороший вечер может стать лучше только благодаря женской компании. В имперском флоте женщин было примерно столько же, сколько родников на Татуине. Это решало проблему неуставных отношений, но не избавляло от тоски и одиночества. Одно время страдать, умирать от любви, скучать по прекрасной даме, оставшейся где-то далеко, даже считалось модным. Почти все знали, какое удовольствие может дать любовь женщин, но мало кто открыл для себя радость дружбы с ними. Гилад Пеллеон принадлежал к группе счастливчиков. Со своими возлюбленными он расставался мирно, не держал зла даже на женщину, которая отвергла предложение его руки, сердца и всего остального. И именно этому он был обязан появлением на экране падда сообщения по закрытому каналу.

TellMeYourSecret: Сегодня утром мне пришла фотка члена. Ни подписи, ни звонка, ни ответа. Твои шутки?

Пеллеон усмехнулся в усы. С тех пор как Халена Дэвис ушла из ИСБ, с ней часто происходили странные или забавные случаи. Видимо, сказалось близкое знакомство с джедаями. Какими бы нелепыми ни были ее истории, Гиладу они нравились намного больше, чем те, в которых ей приходилось рисковать жизнью.

MightyMustache: Я был бы рад, если бы у меня имелось время для таких дел, но нет, это не мой сюрприз.

TellMeYourSecret: Странно. На вид очень похож на твой.

MightyMustache: Верю тебе на слово. Не надо доказательств.

TellMeYourSecret: Наоборот, это я жду от тебя доказательств.

MightyMustache: Каких? Копию моих исходящих сообщений?

TellMeYourSecret:…

TellMeYourSecret: Ты знаешь каких.

MightyMustache: Не смешно. 

MightyMustache: С тех пор как мы были вместе последний раз, ничего не изменилось.

TellMeYourSecret: И все же?

MightyMustache: Тебе не кажется, что мы уже слишком взрослые для этого?

TellMeYourSecret: Так пришлешь?

MightyMustache: Ты — самая бессовестная женщина в галактике. 

Ответом послужила улыбающаяся мордочка. Гилад вздохнул. Конечно, она знала. Знала себя, его и то, что он сделает для нее практически что угодно. Они уже давно не были любовниками, но сохранили теплые отношения, былая страсть переросла в дружескую привязанность. Их особая дружба порой выражалась в подколах, шутках ниже пояса, никуда не ведущем флирте, обсуждении личной жизни друг друга. Им нечего было скрывать друг от друга. Они ценили возможность общаться без запретных тем. Уже не раз Пеллеону доводилось рассматривать фото Халены в нижнем белье и помогать выбрать комплект для первой ночи с новым любовником, а ей — выслушивать его жалобы на командиров, подчиненных и бесконечное одиночество. Любуясь ее ногами в чулках, Гилад каждый раз думал: «Жаль, что мы не поженились». Так что просьбе снять интимный кадр он не удивился.

Себя он фотографировал редко. Лицо капитана Пеллеона попадало в объектив, только если какой-нибудь независимый журналист случайно ловил его для интервью или парни из агитслужбы прилетали, чтобы снять репортаж о героях Империи, отчаянно сражающихся с повстанцами. Однажды Халена сделала компиляцию голофото и видео с ним за десять лет и прислала ее с комментарием: «Видно, как из твоих глаз уходит радость и уверенность в себе». Шутка получилась грустная. Гилад прогнал эти мысли. Сейчас от него не требовалось позировать, натужно улыбаться или показательно хмуриться. Никто не ждал от интимных фото высокого качества или изысканности. Для начала он сделал несколько пробных кадров, выбрал ракурс, благодаря которому его мужское достоинство выглядело внушительнее. Однако остался недоволен результатом. Изначально не вызывавший особого восторга эксперимент с гениталиями оказался увлекательным. Снимать слева или справа, снизу или сверху, так, чтобы было видно лицо и тело, или придать кадру налет анонимности — вопросы отнюдь не праздные.

Гилад был глубоко погружен в процесс, когда на экране падда появилось уведомление: Траун прислал какой-то файл. Пеллеон вздохнул. Не иначе как очередной список СНФ (странной непонятной фигни), которая потребуется для реализации гениальных планов. В прямом смысле слова, имея на руках другую задачу, Гилад механически пометил сообщение как прочитанное и стер уведомление. 

«Я все еще жду», — написала Халена и сопроводила свои слова подмигивающей мордочкой.

Нажав на кнопку «Быстрый ответ», Пеллеон написал «Ты напрашиваешься», прикрепил самое удачное голофото и отправил. Он ожидал очередных подколов или, напротив, хвалебных отзывов. Раньше ей очень нравился его член, возможно, даже больше, чем он сам. Однако она молчала.

Через несколько минут экран падда ожил. Полученное сообщение заставило Пеллеона побледнеть.

GA-01: «Нестандартная реакция. Пожалуй, я оформлю заявку сам».

Ужас происшедшего затопил Гилада с головой, сбил игривый настрой и заставил напрочь забыть о возбуждении. Женские ласки и прочие удовольствия жизни стали казаться бесконечно далекими, отвлеченными понятиями. Отправить голофото члена своему командиру — такое не могло присниться Пеллеону и в страшном сне. Пятьдесят лет служить без нареканий и опозориться из-за незначительной ошибки. Гилад даже не понял, как это произошло. Он был уверен, что сбросил уведомление о сообщении Трауна и открыл поле диалога с Халеной. Он мог в этом поклясться. Очевидно, увлеченный эрекцией и мыслями о том, какое впечатление она произведет на Халену, он нажал не на ту кнопку.

Спустя полчаса, проведенных Гиладом в страшных моральных муках, падд снова пискнул, извещая о входящем сообщении. Пеллеон боялся смотреть на экран; в лучшем случае он ожидал найти там строгий выговор с занесением в личное дело. После почти пятидесяти лет безупречной службы это именно то, чего ему не хватало. Дожили. Но реальность обманула его ожидания. К сообщению были прикреплены фото… весьма впечатляющего члена темно-синего цвета. Гилад поймал себя на мысли, что любуется необычным органом, сравнивает, отыскивает отличия от собственного мужского достоинства. Если только Траун не провел последние полчаса, рыская по голонету в поисках подходящих кадров, то красовавшийся на них член мог быть только его собственными. Пеллеон чуть не сгорел со стыда. Он не представлял, во-первых, что делать с фото, и, во-вторых, как завтра смотреть в глаза гранд-адмиралу. Невозможно было оставить без внимания и эстетическую составляющую. По долгу службы Пеллеону приходилось видеть много членов самого разного размера и формы, раньше он не придавал этому особого значения. Но если бы его попросили выбрать самый красивый мужской половой орган, он без колебаний указал бы на голофото, которые только что получил. В более благоприятных обстоятельствах Гилад вступил бы в пикантную переписку с обладателем столь выдающегося достоинства, с высокой вероятностью общение завершилось бы крайне приятным совместным времяпрепровождением в горизонтальном положении. Но сейчас речь шла о его командире, отличавшемся весьма своеобразным характером.

Остаток ночи Пеллеон провел беспокойно. Помаявшись дурными предчувствиями и тревожными снами, он явился на мостик к началу смены в скверном расположении духа. Появления Трауна он ждал, как приговоренный к смерти ожидает расстрельную команду. Однако ни во взгляде, ни в выражении лица гранд-адмирала не было ни намека на вчерашний инцидент. Возможно, он решил замять дело, но Пеллеону казалось неправильным поступить так, даже не извинившись.

Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Гилад подошел к Трауну и тихо проговорил:

— Прошу прощения за вчерашнее. Это была трагическая случайность.

— Я знаю, ведь вы не из того типа людей, которые начинают романтические знакомства с подобных фото, — равнодушно ответил Траун.

Пеллеон прикусил язык. О, как мало Траун знал о том, как он в молодости начинал знакомства!

— Я подумал, вы почувствуете неловкость из-за того, что мне стало известно, как выглядят ваши половые органы, а это может сказаться на вашей работоспособности. Поэтому решил сравнять счет, — объяснил гранд-адмирал.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гилад.

Что еще оставалось сказать? Он не знал, что учтивость может принимать такие формы. Но если Пеллеон думал, что Траун с ним закончил, то он глубоко ошибался.

— Но я бы с удовольствием взглянул на всю картину целиком, — гранд-адмирал сделал выразительную паузу, чтобы смысл слов в полной мере дошел до Пеллеона. — Поразмыслите над этим.


End file.
